Fanny
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: C'était un soir qui avait commencé comme tous les autres, et pourtant, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds allait tout faire basculer dans la vie de Petunia. Et peut-être, enfin, lui donner l'occasion de se racheter.


Petunia s'installa devant la télévision, fébrile. Aujourd'hui était retransmise la finale de son émission de télé-réalité préférée (bien qu'elle n'admettrait jamais à quiconque regarder Britain's Got Talent… elle était bien trop distinguée pour cela, voyez-vous ?) et elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. Rien, ou presque, et l'une des rares choses qui auraient pu la détourner du téléviseur choisit ce moment pour sonner à la porte.

Elle entendit Vernon grogner, dans la cuisine, et demander en marmonnant qui se permettait de les déranger en soirée. Il était clair que son époux n'irait pas ouvrir cette porte, aussi Petunia se leva-t-elle en soupirant et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de leur pavillon.

— Bonsoir, maman.

Petunia fut étonnée de trouver Dudley ici-même, et elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui valait cette visite quand il dit :

— Je suis désolé de te déranger aussi tard, mais Annette et moi allons amener Stephen à l'hôpital, il a passé ces deux derniers jours à pleurer et nous ne savons pas trop pourquoi, et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais garder Fanny ?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Petunia vit que sa petite-fille de six ans tenait la main de Dudley.

— Non, pas de problème mon chéri, mais… Tu m'appelles dès que tu en sais plus pour le petit, d'accord ?

Dudley eut un faible sourire et répondit :

— Bien sûr, maman. Merci.

— De rien.

Petunia prit la main de Fanny dans la sienne et la conduisit à l'intérieur.

— Tu viens, on va dire bonjour à papy.

La fillette hocha la tête, ses bouclettes blondes lui tombant devant les yeux, et Petunia se sentit sourire. Elle ne se remettrait jamais de la chance qu'elle avait eu que son fils lui donne deux si beaux petits-enfants. Elle espérait que le mal qui faisait souffrir Stephen n'avait rien de très grave, parce que lui et sa sœur était devenus les rayons de soleil de sa vie un peu trop morne.

Après leur départ de Little Whinning, toutes ces années auparavant, Vernon, Dudley et elle avaient passé une année entière sous la protection de sorciers, et cette année avait été l'une des plus noires de son existence. Vernon avait été insupportable pendant un an, toujours aussi haineux envers les sorciers et leur magie, et elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à ce monde qui lui avait pris ses rêves, quand elle était enfant, sa sœur, plus tard, et qui avait fait d'elle un être rongé par la jalousie et le ressentiment. Son seul bonheur avait été de voir Dudley grandir, devenir un homme, et s'affirmer comme un être meilleur que ce qu'il était avant. Petunia le reconnaissait : elle avait très mal éduqué son fils, et sans sa rencontre avec des Détraqueurs et cette année à côtoyer des sorciers, elle ignorait ce qu'il serait devenu, mais elle avait idée que cela n'aurait pas été très plaisant.

Ils avaient appris que Harry avait réussi à tuer le mage noir qui avait bouleversé leur vie, et ils étaient revenus à leur existence d'avant. Petunia et Vernon avaient regagné le 4, Privet Drive, et Dudley était parti pour l'université. Il étudiait pour devenir banquier, et Petunia était ravie de ses ambitions. Elle savait aussi qu'il avait repris contact avec son cousin, et qu'il le voyait de temps en temps. Petunia ne lui demandait jamais de nouvelles de Harry, mais Dudley lui en donnait toujours quand il en avait. Elle ne commentait jamais, et elle se demandait si son fils savait à quel point cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que même pour Harry, la vie était redevenue normale. Il en avait probablement idée : il n'aurait pas continué à le faire, autrement.

Vernon, lui, ne prononçait plus le nom de leur neveu. Aussi loin qu'il était concerné, cette période de sa vie était terminée. Il avait refermé le livre Harry Potter et avait décidé de ne plus jamais l'ouvrir. Petunia s'était pliée au vœu de son époux, et plus jamais elle ne prononça les noms de Lily et de son fils au 4, Privet Drive.

Les années passèrent. Dudley obtint son diplôme, rencontra Annette, une jeune fleuriste, l'épousa et ils eurent deux enfants, Fanny (qui était née la même année que la fille de Harry, et les deux fillettes étaient, selon Dudley, très amies), et son petit frère, de deux ans son cadet, Stephen. Les années passèrent et Petunia sentit sa lassitude la peser de plus en plus. Vernon était de plus en plus irritable à mesure qu'il approchait de la retraite, et elle se sentait de plus en plus triste. Seuls les moments où elle voyait Dudley et ses enfants sans son époux lui permettaient de se sentir mieux.

— Bonjour papy, dit Fanny en entrant dans la cuisine.

Vernon releva les yeux de ses mots croisés et s'exclama :

— Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Son père vient de la déposer, répondit Petunia, les lèvres pincées. Le petit est malade, Dudley et Annette l'emmènent à l'hôpital.

Vernon fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas très grave, au moins ? demanda-t-il.

— Pour l'instant, ils ne savent rien. J'ai demandé à Dudley de m'appeler quand ils auront eu un diagnostic.

— Très bien, commenta-t-il d'un air grave. Bien, bien, bien… Bon allez, file jouer dans ta chambre, Fanny, je suis occupé et ta grand-mère aussi.

Petunia eut un petit rire glacé.

— Non, je vais rester avec elle. Ma petite-fille a plus d'importance pour moi qu'une émission de télé. Tu viens, chérie, on va aller jouer dans ta chambre.

Petunia et Fanny montèrent alors à l'étage, jusque dans la plus petite chambre, celle qui avait un jour été la celle de Harry et qui était désormais devenue celle de la petite fille.

— A quoi veux-tu jouer ? demanda Petunia.

— On peut jouer à la poupée ?

— Bien sûr que l'on peut, trésor !

Petunia attrapa deux poupées rangée sur une étagère et en tendit une à Fanny, faisant mine de s'occuper de la deuxième. Elle n'avait pas joué à la poupée depuis très longtemps : en temps normal, Fanny jouait avec son frère, et Dudley n'avait bien évidemment jamais eu de poupée. En fait, la dernière fois que Petunia avait tenu un bébé en plastique dans les mains, c'était avec sa sœur. Elle soupira tristement et enfouit à nouveau ces souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête avant de reprendre son jeu avec Fanny.

— Je veux une autre poupée ! demanda la petite fille au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, reposant son poupon blond vêtu de rose sur son lit.

— Laquelle ?

— Je veux Kelly !

Petunia soupira en pensant à la grosse poupée aux cheveux noirs que la fillette avait eue pour Noël :

— Ah, mais ma chérie, Kelly n'est pas ici, tu le sais bien. Elle est chez papa et maman, pas chez papy et mamie.

— On peut pas aller la chercher ?

Petunia eut un petit rire.

— Non, on ne peut pas aller la chercher, princesse. Joue avec Dorothy, elle est très bien cette poupée.

— Non, non, non ! Je veux Kelly s'il te plait mamie.

— Fanny, je te dis que ce n'est pas possible.

Fanny se mit alors à pleurer. Petunia soupira une nouvelle fois et voulut la prendre dans ses bras quand quelque chose sur le lit attira son attention : les boucles blondes de la poupée avait l'air de devenir de plus en plus foncées. Petunia secoua sa tête, car elle était visiblement sujette à des hallucinations, mais quand elle regarda à nouveau la poupée, elle se rendit compte que Dorothy était devenue Kelly.

— Oh regarde mamie, Kelly est là !

Les pleurs de Fanny s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et elle se jeta sur la poupée. Petunia, hébétée, murmura :

— Je te laisse seule quelques instants, Fanny… Je… j'ai quelque chose à…

Petunia sortit de la chambre d'un pas lent. Elle n'était pas bête. Elle avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas tellement étonnant, en y repensant. La grande-tante de Fanny avait été une sorcière, elle aussi. Si la magie était une affaire génétique, alors il y avait des chances que Fanny et Stephen se révèlent être des sorciers. Petunia le savait, elle l'avait vu à la télévision.

Alors même que la magie n'avait été présente dans sa nouvelle vie que par les nouvelles que son fils lui donnait de Harry, elle venait de faire son retour dans l'univers de Petunia, et de manière fracassante. Sa sœur puis son neveu avaient été admis dans ce monde qu'elle n'avait pu qu'entrapercevoir, et maintenant, sa petite-fille l'était également. Petunia mentirait si elle disait que cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas jalouse. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, et elle le serait toujours. Mais elle avait vu ce que sa jalousie avait causé par le passé, et elle ne laisserait plus son ressentiment faire d'elle quelqu'un de détestable. Elle aimait Fanny, et elle ne la rejetterait pas comme elle avait rejeté Lily. Elle ne détruirait pas sa famille, une fois de plus.

Elle descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans la cuisine d'un air grave. Vernon leva à nouveau les yeux :

— Dudley a appelé ? Le petit ne va pas bien ?

— Quoi ? Oh, ça… Hum, non, non…

— Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement, alors ?

Petunia ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Vernon refusait catégoriquement d'admettre même l'existence de Harry et de ses pouvoirs. Il avait décidé de revenir à une vie parfaitement normale, et il ne prendrait pas bien le fait que sa petite-fille était une sorcière…

_Mais c'est sa petite-fille_, fit une voix à l'arrière de la tête de Petunia. _Pas le fils d'un sorcier qui s'est moqué de lui quand il l'a rencontré et qu'il a dû accueillir dans sa vie sans rien dire. Il ne peut pas rejeter sa petite fille, quand même ?_

Alors Petunia prit une inspiration profonde et dit :

— C'est Fanny. Elle… Elle a… Elle est…

— Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette gamine ?

— De la magie, déclara Petunia dans un souffle.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent parmi les plus longues de la vie de Petunia. L'information venait de tomber entre eux comme une bombe, et elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre de la voir exploser. Et cela ne tarda pas plus longtemps.

— DE QUOI ? rugit Vernon en frappant du poing sur la table, le visage cramoisi et les lèvres tremblantes.

— Je suis désolée, dit précipitamment Petunia.

Après tout, les gênes magiques venaient des Evans, pas des Dursley.

— JE NE TOLERERAI PAS LE RETOUR DE CE NON-SENS DANS MA VIE !

Vernon semblait hors de lui. C'était à prévoir, mais cela n'empêcha pas le cœur de Petunia de tomber lourdement dans son estomac.

— Vernon, c'est Fanny… notre petite-fille…

— C'est un monstre ! hurla Vernon en se levant d'un bond. UN MONSTRE ! Qu'elle sorte d'ici !

_Monstre_… Ce même mot que Petunia avait employé contre sa sœur, toutes ces années auparavant… Et soudain elle sut.

— Non, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. C'est notre petite fille, notre sang coule dans ses veines, et elle n'ira nulle part.

— Tais-toi, Petunia ! C'est un monstre, une tarée, comme ta sœur et sa vermine de fils !

— Laisse-les où ils sont !

— Cette gamine n'est pas ma petite-fille, c'est une horreur, et elle ne restera pas sous mon toit !

Il voulut sortir de la cuisine, probablement pour jeter Fanny dehors. Petunia l'arrêta et déclara, le ton dur :

— J'ai déjà laissé mon intolérance détruire ma famille et la vie d'un enfant une première fois. Je ne ferai pas subir à Fanny ce que nous avons fait à Harry.

Le pas décidé, elle sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

— Prends ta poupée, ma chérie, dit-elle en arrivant dans la chambre de Fanny. Toi et moi on va aller dormir ailleurs ce soir, d'accord ?

Fanny hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Petunia la prit dans ses bras, et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée où elle attrapa son sac et son téléphone portable. Sans un dernier regard pour Vernon, elle sortit du pavillon et après s'être éloignée du 4, Privet Drive, elle composa le numéro de téléphone de son fils.

— Dudley, dit-elle quand il décrocha, je dois te parler de Fanny… Mais avant tout, il va falloir que nous trouvions un endroit où t'attendre, elle et moi…

Elle hésita un instant mais finit pas demander :

— Tu sais comment je peux contacter Harry ?


End file.
